We Are Young Forever
by park shin yeon
Summary: Cerita tentang 4 kelompok pemuda di sekolah yang berbeda. Mengenai kehidupan persahabatan dan kisah cinta mereka. Perjuangan, permusuhan, perkenalan dan kekeluargaan yang bisa menyatukan mereka. #BTS #EXO #SVT #NCT.
1. Chapter 1

WE ARE YOUNG FOREVER

Casts :

-BTS

-SEVENTEEN

-EXO

-NCT

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship,

School Life

Epilogue

BTS

Tujuh orang namja yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Bangtan Senior High School. Bermain bersama, belajar bersama, makan di kantin bersama, bahkan cita-cita mereka pun sama. Mereka hidup layaknya remaja biasa yang penuh akan kesenangan dan bebas, tapi di setiap kesenangan pasti ada kesedihan dan di balik kata bebas akan ada kata liar. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang penuh dengan rahasia, orang-orang yang memiliki masalah hidup yang jauh berbeda dari orang lain. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi dan Kim Namjoon.

SEVENTEEN

Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan anak sekolah yang menghabiskan masa remaja mereka dengan bermimpi. Melakukan hal yang mereka senangi bersama, mengikuti berbagai macam ekstrakulikuler dan pulang paling akhir. Membicarakan hal konyol bersama dengan mengejek satu sama lain. Mereka tidak sekolah di sekolah yang ternama hanya sekolah biasa bernama Pledis Senior High School. Bukan karna mereka miskin atau bodoh, tapi karna mereka lebih suka sekolah yang biasa saja tapi sangat berkesan. Itulah menurut mereka; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungchol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon dan Lee Chan.

EXO

SM Senoir High School adalah sekolah ternama yang berisi orang-orang kaya, orang-orang jenius dan orang-orang memiliki taraf hidup yang tinggi. Banyak yang menginginkan bersekolah di sana karna kualitasnya yang lebih dari cukup. Terutama sekelompok namja beranggotakan tujuh orang tersebut, ya mereka memang murid sekolah ini. Mereka bisa berada di sana karna orang tua mereka yang merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah itu. Mereka adalah kalangan orang menengah ke atas yang sangat di segani dan di kagumi di sekolah. Tapi itu tak membuat mereka sombong dan menghina orang lain. Mereka tentu saja masih punya hati. Nama mereka cukup tercatat dalam daftar pria yang paling diidam-idamkan banyak wanita. Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyun dan Kim Jongdae.

NCT

Mereka murid baru yang cukup menyita semua pandangan. Mereka datang bersama untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama, tapi mereka juga tidak menyukai hal yang sama yaitu menjadi murid di sana. Kenapa? Karna mereka tidak menyukai sekolah yang memiliki banyak aturan. Mereka lebih suka tempat yang bebas tanpa aturan. Maka dari itu mereka dikenal sebagai murid-murid nakal yang suka melanggar aturan. Meskipun begitu tak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah karna mereka cukup berpengaruh bagi sekolah, prestasi yang mereka dapat membuat nama baik SM Senior High School semakin melambung. Mereka adalah musuh senior mereka. Mereka adalah Lee Taeyong, Ten Chittaphon, Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Jaehyun, Moon Taeil dan Mark Lee.

CHAPTER 1

#BTS

Seorang namja tampan tengah memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya dengan suasana hati yang bahagia. Ya, tahun ini dia bisa satu sekolah bersama keenam hyung kesayangannya. Baru beberapa langkah melewati pintu gerbang, dia sudah di sambut oleh para hyungnya.

" Wah.. lihat! Ada anak baru.." ujar namja tertua, Kim Seokjin.

" Kalian lihat? Sepertinya ada yang sangat bahagia pagi ini.." ujar namja bernama Jung Hoseok.

" Hei, dia malu-malu.." ujar namja bertubuh pendek, Park Jimin.

" Hobae kita ini manis sekali ya.." ujar namja tinggi bernama Kim Namjoon.

" Jadi, hobae baru ya? Boleh kenalan tidak?" ujar namja berkulit tan, Kim Taehyung.

" Siapa namamu manis?" ujar namja berkulit putih, Min Yoongi.

" Yak! Hyung! Jangan seperti itu.." ujar namja itu, Jeon Jungkook.

" Wah.. Jungkookie kita manis sekali ya.." ujar Jimin.

" Hyung kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku itu tampan tau, bukan manis.." rajuk Jungkook.

" Tampan ya? Hyung, apa kalian menyetujuinya?" tanya Taehyung pada yang lain.

" Aniya.." ujar mereka bersamaan.

" Ish! Kalian menyebalkan! Tidak asik!" ujar Jungkook lalu berjalan mendahului yang lain dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya.

" Lihatkan.. dia lucu sekali.." ujar Jin.

" BERHENTI MEMBICARAKANKU HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook dari kejauhan.

" Bwahahahaha..." tawa mereka mendengar teriakan sebal dari Jungkook.

#SVT

Seorang namja berambut hitam dan berkulit putih tengah duduk sendirian di bangkunya. Sepertinya dia tengah asyik dengan buku di tangannya, tampak dia tidak begitu memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

" Wonu-ya!" teriak seorang namja mungil berambut coklat bername tag Lee Jihoon yang baru saja memasuki kelas diikuti oleh kelima namja lain di belakangnya.

" Ish! Kau mengagetkanku,tau." Ujar namja tadi yang bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo.

" Hehehe.. mian, habis kau asyik sendiri dengan bukumu itu." Ujar Jihoon.

" Kau sudah datang dari tadi,hyung?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan,bernama Kim Mingyu. Dan di jawab anggukan ringan oleh Wonwoo.

" Tumben sekali kau berangkat sepagi ini.. ada apa hm? Ceritakan kepada kami." Ujar namja berwajah tampan, Choi Seungcheol.

" Tidak ada." Jawab Wonwoo, singkat.

" kau yakin? Tanya namja berwajah cantik, memastikan. Yoon Jeonghan.

" Ne. Memang ada yang salah kalau berangkat lebih pagi? Bukankah itu baik?" ujar Wonwoo, geram dengan pertanyaan aneh teman-temannya.

" Ya, kau benar juga sih.." ujar namja bermata sipit 10:10, Kwon Soonyoung.

" Ah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing saja? Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ujar namja tampan berdarah China , Wen Junhui.

" kau benar,hyung." Ujar Mingyu menyetujui usulan Jun. "Soonyoung hyung, Jihoon hyung aku titip Wonwoo hyung ya.. jaga dia. Jangan pacaran terus.." lanjutnya dan langsung kabur sebelum Jihoon melayangkan sepatunya.

" Kalau begitu kami kembali dulu, nanti istirahat ke kantin ya.. " ujar Jeonghan. Dan mereka semua pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

#EXO

Tujuh orang namja tampan terlihat tengah duduk bersama di kantin yang tampak ramai murid-murid yang ingin mengisi perut mereka atau sekedar minum saja. Ya, karna sekarang waktu istirahat tentunya. Mereka biasa duduk sisi paling tengah di antara meja yang lain, pun walaupun begitu juga tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka.

" Sepertinya kita memang harus menyambut kedatangan anggota baru.." ujar namja bername tag Kim Jongdae.

" Hm, kau benar. Aku setuju! " ujar namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun sambil melahap makanannya.

" Ne, bagaimana kalau kalian traktir kami?" ujar namja tampan bertubuh tinggi, Park Chanyeol.

" Ani, lebih baik untuk yang lain dari pada mentraktir kalian." Ujar namja berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin.

" Hm. Yang ada dompet kami langsung tipis." Ujar namja berkulit putih, Oh Sehun.

" Eiiy.. kalian ini pelit sekali.. kalian kan anak orang kaya.." ujar Baekhyun.

" Seperti kalian tidak saja.." ujar Sehun.

" Kami memang kaya tapi kami juga butuh berhemat." Ujar namja berdarah China, Zhang Yixing.

" Kalau begitu apa bedanya dengan kami?" ujar Jongin.

" Bagaimana kalau Joonmyeon hyung saja yang traktir. Dia kan yang yang paling kaya di sini." Ujar Chanyeol.

" Yak! Kenapa jadi aku? Kan mereka yang murid baru.." ujar namja berwajah angelic, Kim Joonmyeon.

" Sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa.." ujar Jongdae.

" Sekali-kali bagaimana? Baru juga dua hari yang lalu aku membayar makan kalian di restaurant gangnam" ujar Joonmyeon,tidak terima.

" Ayolah hyung.. bantu kami,ya? " ujar Sehun.

" Aniyo.."

" Kau tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena mentraktir kami, aku yakin itu." Ujar Yixing.

" hufft.. baiklah."

#NCT

Di sisi lain kantin SM High School,tepatnya di sisi kantin paling pojok. Terdapat tujuh orang namja yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini? Apa membolos lagi?" tanya namja tertua, Moon Taeil.

" Yah.. begitulah hyung.. kau tau sendiri.." ujar namja berdarah Jepang, Nakamoto Yuta.

" Kalian ini.. bisa tidak sih kalian hentikan kebiasaan buruk kalian?" ujar namja berdarah Amerika-Korea, Seo Johnny. Ya, memang di antara mereka bertujuh yang paling rajin adalah Taeil dan Jhonny. Mungkin mengingat sebentar lagi mereka juga akan lulus.

" Melanggar peraturan itu menyenangkan hyung.." ujar namja termuda, Jung Jaehyun.

" Ne, sekali-kali kalian harus mencobanya.." ujar namja berdarah Thailand, Ten Chittaphon.

" Oh, no. Thanks." Ujar Johnny.

" Ish... kalian tidak asik.." ujar namja bernama lengkap Kim Doyoung,sambil melahap makanannya yang sempat tertunda.

" Lagipula, kita kan murid yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah elit ini. Jadi aku yakin mereka juga tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkan kita begitu saja,mengingingat prestasi yang sudah kita dapat." Ujar namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menikmati makanannya, Lee Taeyong.

" Lalu menurutmu, karna kita sangat berpengaruh lalu kita bisa seenaknya melanggar peraturan begitu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan nilai kelulusanmu nanti,hah?" ujar Taeil tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Taeyong yang santai itu.

" Aku tidak mempermasalahkan nilai pelajaranku, aku lebih memeningkan nilai akademisku.. " ujar Taeyong.

" Hm, lagipula seni lebih menyenangkan daripada menghitung rumus-rumus menyebalkan dan menghafal berlembar-lembar." Ujar Ten.

" juga, kami masih punya waktu satu tahun lagi untuk lulus,dan Jaehyun bahkan masih dua tahun lagi.." ujar Doyoung.

" Seharusnya kalian pikirkan saja nasib kalian sendiri, kalian kan sebentar lagi lulus.. " ujar Yuta.

" Dan seharusnya yang memikirkan nilai kelulusan nanti itu kalian bukan kami kan?" ujar Jaehyun menambahkan.

" Yak! Kalian itu tidak tau diberi nasehat ya?" ujar Taeil.

" Sudahlah hyung, akan lebih baik kalau kita pergi saja. Ku pikir mau bagaimanapun kita menasehati mereka tak akan ada gunanya sedikit pun." Ujar Johnny,mengajak Taeil ke kelas.

" Ish.. kalian! Tidak ada makan malam untuk hari ini." Ujar Taeil yang langsung berjalan mendahului Johnny.

" Tidak ada Taeil hyung tapikan masih ada Taeyong dan Jaehyun.." ujar Yuta dan Ten.

" APA?!" ujar Taeyong dan Jaehyun bersamaan, sementara Doyoung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

#SVT

Sepulang sekolah Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jun sudah berada di lapangan basket. Sementara Jihoon dan Soonyoung pergi membeli minum.

" Hyung, kau tidak ikut main?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang duduk di bangku penonton.

" Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Wae?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

" Tidak ingin saja.." jawab Wonwoo.

" Wonu-ya! Ayo temani aku bermain.." ujar Jeonghan yang sudah berada di tengah lapangan.

" Aku tidak mau, Jeonghan hyung.." tolak Wonwoo.

" Yak! Tidak bisa begitu, ayo cepat kemari! Kau kan tim ku.. mereka bertiga itu tidak adil.." ujar Jeonghan

" Kalau aku ikut main pun tetap tidak akan seimbang." Ujar Wonwoo,malas.

" Setidaknya bantu aku walau hanya selisih satu." Ujar Jeonghan mencoba membujuk Wonwoo.

" Kenapa tidak Seungcheol hyung saja yang pindah satu tim bersama mu. Adil kan?" ujar Wonwoo.

" Yang ada tidak jadi main basket." Ujar Mingyu dan di balas anggukan oleh Jeonghan.

" Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang bersama Jeonghan? Atau Jun?" ujar Wonwoo memberi saran.

" Oh! Tidak, Terima kasih. Yang ada kami berdua di hajar Seungcheol hyung." Ujar Mingyu.

" Lagipula masih ada Soonyeong dan Jihoon kan?" ujar Wonwoo.

" Seperti tidak tau saja. Mereka kalau pergi bersama akan sangat lama,bisa-bisa besok kami baru bermain karna menunggu mereka." Ujar Jun.

"Lebih baik main saja Wonu-ya.." ujar Seungcheol yang sedaritadi bermain basket sendiri.

" Tidak, aku mau di sini sa- YAK! Kenapa kau lempar bolanya kemari?! " ujar Wonwoo.

"Turun dan bermainlah bersama kami." Ujar Seungcheol.

" Ish.. menyebalkan!" ujar Wonwoo. Lalu berjalan menuju lapangan, pasalnya kalau sudah Seungcheol yang berbicara itu susah di bantah.

#EXO

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi 1 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Jongdae akan menuju basecame mereka, sementara Junmyeon,Kai,Sehun dan Yixing sudah duluan. Di tengah jalan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan para pembuat onar sekolah.

" Oh, kita bertemu lagi. kalian pasti mau ke basecame kalian itu ya?" ujar Yuta.

" Ya, ku rasa kalian tau kebiasaan kami." Ujar Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja.." ujar Ten.

" Darimana kalian tau?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Siapa yang tidak mengenal kalian, orang tua kalian adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini." Ujar Taeyong.

" Tapi bukankah prestasi lebih di unggulkan disini? Lalu kenapa sekarang status jadi lebih di unggulkan?" ujar Yuta.

" Hei! Apa maksud kalian?" ujar Jongdae.

" Kami? Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa..nikmati saja hidup kalian." Ujar Taeyong lalu pergi diikuti Yuta dan Ten.

" Sunbae, ku rasa kalian harus lebih menjaga kebersihan." Ujar Ten. " Good Luck!" lanjutnya langsung berlari menyusul Yuta dan Taeyong.

" Apa maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun

" Molla.." jawab Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

" HYUNG!" teriak Kai dan Sehun dari kejauhan menghampiri mereka. "Hyung, mereka-" ujar Sehun terputus-putus.

" Hei, santai saja.." ujar Chanyeol.

" Mereka menghancurkan Basecame kita,hyung." Uja Kai

" Ne? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jongdae.

" Tentu saja mereka para pembuat onar sekolah..sekarang Junmyeon hyung dan Yixing hyung sedang merapikan basecame kita." Ujar Sehun.

" Lebih baik kita langsung ke basecame." Ujar Chanyeol dan di angguki mereka.

#NCT

Sepulang sekolah tadi mereka baru saja menghancurkan basecame para sunbae di club music mereka. Kenapa? Tentu saja karna mereka sangat kesal dengan ketidakadilan pihak sekolah. Mereka memang sering membolos beberapa mata pelajaran tapi bukankah mereka juga sama? Sunbae mereka itu juga sering membolos. Darimana mereka tau? Tentu saja mereka tau karna mereka sering bertemu sunbae mereka yang sedang duduk-duduk atau makan di beberapa koridor sekolah atau kantin saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Mana yang tidak adil? Tentu ada, mereka mendapat hukuman atas semua itu, tapi tidak untuk mereka. Bahkan mereka selalu diagung-agungkan sementara mereka direndahkan. Padahal siapa yang punya banyak prestasi disini? Siapa yang menjunjung nama sekolah? Mereka kah? Apakah sekolah terbaik itu dikenal karna dananya yang melimpah? Atau prestasi yang dimiliki anak didiknya? Lalu kenapa siswa yang berprestai malah di biarkan?

" Bagaimana? Kalian sudah melakukannya kan?" ujar Taeyong pada Doyoung dan Jaehyun.

" Tentu saja.. semuanya beres.." ujar Jaehyun.

" Mari kita bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi mereka nanti?" ujar Yuta.

" Ungh... pasti mereka akan sangat terkejut melihat tempat mereka sudah hancur seperti habis gempa bumi." Ujar Doyoung.

" Hahahahaha.. ne, dan kita tunggu apa reaksi mereka besok." Ujar Taeyong.

" Dan kami pikir besok kami tidak akan ikut dengan kalian." Ujar Johnny yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka bersama Taeil.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan kali ini?" tanya Taeil.

" Sesuatu hal yang menarik." Ujar Ten.

" Hm?" tanya Taeil,tidak paham.

" Kalau kalian mau tau, besok ikutlah dengan kami." Ujar Yuta.

" Tidak, pasti akan ada keributan besok." Ujar Johnny.

" Tak bisakah kalian hidup layaknya murid biasa?" ujar Taeil.

" Memang kenapa? Karna mereka? Kita bukan murid biasa dan aku tidak mau jadi murid biasa. Kita harus bisa membela diri.." ujar Taeyong.

" Maksudku bukan begitu.."

" Lalu apa hyung? Mereka bisa bilang kami ini murid nakal,pembuat onar. Tapi kalian tau kami tidak seperti itu. Mereka berkata begitu karna mereka selalu memandang buruk kita dan memandang baik mereka tanpa tau yang sebenarnya." Ujar Ten.

" Kami terpaksa melakukan ini hyung. Kalian pikir kami mau? Kami hanya tidak mau di pandang buruk.. aku dan Ten jauh-jauh bersekolah di sini untuk menyalurkan bakat kami bukan seperti ini. Dan bukankah Johnny hyung juga sama?" ujar Yuta.

" Kalau kalian tidak mau membantu kami tidak apa-apa.. kami bisa sendiri." Ujar Jaehyun.

" Kami pulang,hyung.." ujar Doyoung. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Johnny dan Taeil di sana.

" Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" ujar Taeil frustasi.

"Sudahlah hyung, kita pulang juga." Ujar Johnny.

#BTS

Sepulang sekolah tadi mereka langsung menuju tempat favorit mereka, tempat yang sepi. Tidak buruk, hanya bagian sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

" Hyung! Aku lapar.." ujar Jungkook pada yang lain.

" Oh, kau sudah lapar ya?" ujar Jin dan diangguki oleh Jungkook.

" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" ujar Namjoon.

" Ne, ku pikir begitu.." ujar Yoongi.

" Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mampir dulu ke kedai dekat rumah Hoseok hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

" Ide bagus! Di sana makanannya enak-enak.." ujar Jimin.

" Siapa yang mau bayar?" tanya Hoseok.

" KAU!" ujar mereka semua.

" Kenapa jadi aku? Kan kalian yang mau beli.." ujar Hoseok, tidak terima.

" Ayolah hyung... aku lapar.. belikan ya? " ujar Jungkook memohon dengan puppy eyes.

" Kau kan baru saja dapat kiriman uang.. sekali-kali traktir kami.." ujar Jin.

" Hm, apa kau tidak kasiahan dengan Jungkookie? Di sudah kelaparan.." ujar Taehyung.

" Aish.. baiklah-baiklah.." ujar Hoseok,pasrah.

" Yeay! Makan gratis!" seru Jungkook,Taehyung dan Jimin bahagia. Sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

TBC...


End file.
